Kagome the Wolf Demoness
by Yokan Ookami
Summary: Rewrite in progress Kouga and Kagome are mates after Kagome leaves Inuyasha. Inuyasha tries to get her back with him and back to normal after using two years to get over the shock! Should Kagome be loyal to her mate or her first love?
1. Prelude

Prelude  
  
The moon shone overhead in the dark forest near a small village. Three figures glowed with an unearthly beauty unaware of the human presences within the dense foliage all around. The first figure spoke quietly, as if in a emotion induced trance.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry." One of the other figures growled sharply at this and flexed his lengthy claws in an animalistic manner. His silver hair shining even more with the glow of the moon."Kouga loves me as you do not, and my love for him has grown beyond what ours would have ever been. You always said you hated me, to stop getting in your way, and that you wished I was pretty like Kikyo was. Kouga takes me for who I am. I now no more wish that you did. Now I'll be out of your way and you can live with your beautiful Kikyo. I bid you farewell." She paused as if confused though quickly recovered. "Goodbye Inuyasha."  
  
"Kagome." He snarled. "Don't!" He commanded; his tone filled with an authority that no other possessed over her. "You cannot leave me! You are my shard detector!" He shouted as he took a step towards her. His clawed fingers held out in a dangerous way.  
  
The third figure jumped in at this. He had long black hair tied up in a ponytail and had fine features. "Inu-kuro! Do not touch my woman with your filthy hands! You do not deserve her now or ever!"  
  
The one called Inuyasha growled in anger at this and leapt to challenge this intruder. Youkai emotions filled the air as they stood in a stalemate; eyes locked on one another's.  
  
"Stop! Inuyasha, you have lost your chances. Be gone!"  
  
He stepped down at the command but watched the other two carefully, weighing his decisions.  
  
Kagome was trying to feel what Inuyasha was feeling, anger or happiness, betrayal or riddance? What couldn't he had made it easy on her as he confused her everyday and played with her heart until he held no place in it, or so she thought. Her emotion façade was complete. Her eyes shined with sadness and her scent betrayed her lies, but neither male paid attention enough to smell the scent wafting around her. She sensed the gaps and quickly replaced them with a hard and angry mask, intended to fool all of those around her but the guilt racked the hidden emotion inside of her.

Thoughts buzzed through her head like stinging wasps, telling her mind to throw away all of the memories that she held dear of her journeys with Inuyasha and replace them with the betrayed sting of scenes of Inuyasha and the dead miko, Kikyo, together as lovers once again. Denial flowed into anger and betrayal.  
  
'How could he do this to me?! He has lost everything that I have given: my love, heart, and his ever precious jewel. He still has Kikyo; let them rot in hell together. I do not care!' She thought with a convincing tone.  
  
She clutched the necklace around her neck, anchoring her to the present moment. Walking to the wolf youkai, Kouga, she placed her hand upon his muscular shoulder. "Kouga," She whispered quietly, but both sensitive males turned to her; their attention was complete. "I wish for you to take me home."  
  
Kouga looked confused at this, and it took him a moment to answer, "You are leaving me? But I love you Kagome!"  
  
She shook her head gently before speaking, "No, I wish for you to take me to your den." Pausing, she breathed deeply and kept in a sigh. "Our den, Kouga."  
  
He looked overjoyed at this and grabbed both of her hands, locking them within his strong grasp. Inuyasha growled ferociously and held the hilt of his sword within quick reach, but neither of the other two took notice. Instead, Kouga searched Kagome's eyes, asking permission in a silent look. She nodded gently before Kouga leaned down, pausing before her soft lips.  
  
In the background, Inuyasha dropped his sword in surprise and watched closely; his precious shard detector in close proximity to his mangy rival.  
  
Kouga finally gained the courage and closed the gap between his and Kagome's lips, locking in a simple first kiss; a preclude to a future life together. It lasted only a few moments, but to the three present, fates were sealed, and promises made.  
  
Kouga backed away to give Inuyasha a dazzling smile of victory, "Nice try Inu-kuro. She's mine now, and stay away from her!" He turned back to Kagome and placed his arm around her slim waist before capturing her lips in a deep kiss full of the longing and love that Kouga possessed. It was enough to leave Kagome dizzy; her senses fell into disarray.  
  
Kouga picked her up as her hand clenched tightly onto the completed jewel tied around her graceful neck.  
  
Her thoughts gave into the grief as she thought her last goodbye to Inuyasha, 'If only Inuyasha cared, if only he wanted me, I would have never left him. I would have become his mate. No! I cannot dream of it anymore! I love Kouga as he does me! Goodbye Inuyasha.." She almost dared to think the last part, but cut her disloyal daydreams off before the words, 'My first love,' crossed her thoughts.  
  
Kouga scooped her up gently in his arms, cradling her against his chest. His legs, even without the jewel shards, took off in a lightning fast sprint that Inuyasha could not compare with.  
  
As you can see my writing style has changed a lot. Thanks for those who are reading this and please review! This chapter is dedicated Katzztar for dealing with me and still reading my fan fic! I hope you're reading this cause I finally remembered to do it to give a shout out to ya  
Yokan Ookami


	2. You've Changed

Chapter 2- You've Changed  
  
"What are you talking about, Inuyasha? Aren't you glad to see me?" Kagome asked.  
  
"No I was looking for Kagome, not some damn youkai bitch that has ears and a tail!"  
  
"But you have ears." Kagome somehow forced out of her mouth.  
  
"But I was born with them, they don't belong on you!" Inuyasha was past shouting. He was bellowing in rage that Kagome sis not remember how to be her. 'What did that demon do to her?'  
  
"SO!!!!" The last comment had enraged Kagome. 'How dare he say that he doesn't run my life anymore!'  
  
"So you don't smell like Kagome anymore, I miss that. You smell like a youkai with Kouga all over you." Inuyasha lowered his voice. He had forgotten Kagome was dealing with youkai emotions, which were stronger and tended to want blood if the boiling point was reached.  
  
"DO NOT!"  
  
'Uh-oh that didn't have the desired effect.' Inuyasha still kept his voice low, "You should you're his mate."  
  
"Oh yea I kinda forgot."  
  
"How can you forget! A mate is supposed to be loyal!!!" That's when Inuyasha dropped his low voice to be replaced by complete surprise.  
  
Kagome knew it was time to do this or never. "Inuyasha, I can never forget your, or how much I love you. I couldn't stand looking at you every day and have you never care for the fact I was there. I love you, but you didn't want me. So I let Kouga comfort me."  
  
Inuyasha couldn't believe it. He stood there trying to process it all. Then he finally managed to whisper as he pulled Kagome into his soft embrace, "I'm sorry, I never wanted you to leave me." Inuyasha lighted bit Kagome on her neck leaving a slight mark on her soft skin.  
  
Inuyasha then pushed her away, "Why do you smell like a youkai?"  
  
"Because I am one. Duh."  
  
"HOW?!?!?!"  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
"Tell me. I want to know."  
  
"Ok. When we got to the cave after leaving you, Kouga told me to ask the Shikon Jewel to make me worthy to be his mate, and it turned me into a wolf youkai because by wolf law, an alpha cannot mate with a human because it weakens the entire pack. That's the story."  
  
"I'll kill him! He forced you to become youkai! GRRrrr!"  
  
"Inuyasha, I know he kinda tricked me, but I like it better this way. Really."  
  
"He's brainwashed you! Don't worry I'll make sure he doesn't make it worse."  
  
"Inuyasha! SIT!"  
  
"I thought you had forgotten about that. GRRRRrrr." Inuyasha blurted out with his face buried in the ground and a mouth full of dirt.  
  
"Nope. I've been waiting two years to say that." Kagome grinned. She had been waiting two years. Every time Kouga had made her mad just out of habit she would scream sit. Kouga would sit her at the back of the cave for two days to make sure Inuyasha wasn't back. Kagome eventually got over saying sit but this was the perfect time to unleash two years of waiting.  
  
"Sorry Inuyasha, I've gotta go."  
  
"Why? Why don't you just stay with me?"  
  
"NO! I'm Kouga's mate."  
  
"But.." Inuyasha was confused. She had said she loved him yet she wants to go back to that stupid wolf. 'Feh, girls.'  
  
"Oi, Kagome, one last thing."  
  
"What Inuyasha?"  
  
"Meet me here in three nights at noon. Oh and don't forget to take a bath."  
  
"Why? Do I stink?!?!?!"  
  
"No, Unless you want to go back smelling just like me."  
  
"Oh, bye." Kagome kissed Inuyasha lightly on the cheek. It only took a fleeting moment before it was done.  
  
"Bye.." As Kagome leapt off, Inuyasha almost finished his sentence, "my love."  
  
*Oi, this chapter is dedicated to Katzztar just because I like to show people like this person that I control this story and I can do whatever I like with it. Refer to my policy in chapter 1. all right does anyone I repeat anyone want to give me three more reviews before I post the next chapter. ^__^ k, see y'all!  
  
Yokan Ookami  
  
P.S. I don't know if it's going to be Kouga or Inuyasha in the end, but I can switch it either way regardless of the direction it's going in. ^__^ 


	3. Uncovered Lies

Chapter 3-Uncovered Lies  
  
Kagome set off to take a bath like Inuyasha said. Her bath was done in a few minutes and ran off to the cave with enticing deer smells filling her nose.  
  
She took her seat on the left of Kouga in their bed/eating spot. A giant slab of meat was sitting in front of her.  
  
"I thought you might be hungry." Kouga whispered in her ear.  
  
A quick thank you was all he received in return, but Kagome was practically drooling over the raw deer meat.  
  
'I can't get over how cute she is when she's hungry.' Kouga then said the customary phase to not keep her waiting any longer. "Let us begin brothers and sisters."  
  
Kouga took a small bite then everyone tucked in with a will. Kouga and Kagome were starving and were done in a few minutes. They left to sit at their favorite after dinner spot atop the waterfall.  
  
Kouga bent over to kiss his mate's soft lips when he saw a faint fanged mark!!!! "Who did this to you???" Kouga shouted. 'What happened did she let some one do this to her??'  
  
"Um, um.. one of the boys on guard duty." Kagome somehow forced out of her mouth.  
  
"And you let him!!!!"  
  
"They held me down, and I, I, killed them because that guy bit me and I lost control, and, and, I killed them! I'm so sorry Kouga kick me out of the pack since that is the punishment for killing a comrade." Kagome made up the lie on the spot.  
  
'She's lying. I don't know why, but she is. Maybe she's cheating on me?!?!?!'  
  
Kagome knew Kouga could smell a lie a mile away. That probably explained the look of concentration on his face. 'Oh my god, I'm dead.'  
  
"Kagome, dear, let me see that." Kouga looked down to see it. 'Obviously not wolf marks, so I was right my dear Kagome is lying to me.'  
  
Kagome trembled as he bent down to sniff it. 'No, please. Please don't smell it.'  
  
Too late, Kouga smelt the distinct scent that he had remembered in cause Inu-trasha came back. "Inuyasha! What did he do to you? Are you ok? Did he hurt you." This time it was Kouga's turn to talk fast.  
  
"Kouga, I'm fine. I kinda lost it. I had run too far, and I fell asleep. When I woke up he was biting my neck though I don't know why."  
  
"He is telling me he's back, and he wants you back now. Hey! Why didn't you tell me this first?"  
  
"Cause I failed as your mate. I couldn't even make sure no other demon marked me." Kagome started to cry masking the entire lie in distress.  
  
"Don't cry, love. It's ok."  
  
As Kagome calmed down she smelt something. 'Inuyasha!!!! Where are you here?? If I can smell him Kouga definitely can. Inuyasha, leave while you can!'  
  
"He's here." Kouga whispered in Kagome's ear, "I'll take care of him." Kouga rose with a look of blood burning in his eyes. "Hey asshole, why did you hurt my woman?"  
  
"I came to take her back. She'll always be mine!"  
  
"She's a wolf now. She belongs to the pack!"  
  
"Yea right, how about she belongs to the."  
  
"Strongest," something whispered as it wrapped its arms around him, "come with me, Inuyasha, I'll take care of you. She gave up on you come with someone who loves you."  
  
"K-k-kikyo!?!?!"  
  
"Yes, my love, come with me."  
  
"Inuyasha!!!! Watchout!!!!!" Kagome shouted as she strung her bow and aimed.  
  
"Die! Kikyo! He belongs to me!!!!" Kagome unleashed her arrow in a blinding light, the color of blood!!!!  
  
*Ok, another one done!!!! Sooooo who wants Kikyo to die??? Cause remember Katzztar I can make anyone die and anyone kiss!!! ^__^ Refer to policy in chapter 1 for details. And I want to announce chapter 4 will come out in hopefully three days!!!! Bye y'all!!!*  
  
Yokan Ookami 


	4. The Stronger Miko

Chapter 4- The Stronger Miko  
  
"My arrow craves you blood Kikyo, and it will only strike you!"  
  
"What!?!?!" screamed Kikyo.  
  
"Die! You have tried to take my possession, and I will not have him taken by you or anyone else!"  
  
"You have Kouga, please let me have my Inuyasha," Kikyo's voice wavered. 'Something's wrong here. Why is she so aggressive about Inuyasha?' Kikyo had one strong burst of hope then employed her plan. "I bet he wants a strong miko like me."  
  
"Fuck you bitch, You know I'm stronger. Youkai blood now flows through my veins fueling my already strong miko powers. I'll let you taste my blood through that arrow! Die, Kikyo!"  
  
Kikyo screamed as she felt her heart bursting from some foreign pressure. The arrow was burning the color of crimson blood. It burned the desire to kill her as it mocked her stupidity of angering it's archer.  
  
'This is way too advanced for a beginner like her.' That was the last thought that ran through her head. The fact that Kagome had surpassed her in every way possible before Kikyo was cast into oblivion. Her body shattered, her powers stripped from her soul, and her Inuyasha lost to her forever.  
  
The two boys waited in silence. Dumbfounded was the word for the youkai and hanyou's minds.  
  
'Kagome did that for me. But why? She said that I belonged to her, but Kouga's her mate. Kagome, just how much did you change?'  
  
His thoughts exploded when a firm body pressed against his, and soft lips brushed over his as if asking permission to kiss him. He leaned into the kiss as Kagome took that as her cue to show him how it was done.  
  
'Finally, after two years of kissing the wrong guy I've finally found the right one.'  
  
'Shit, where did she learn to kiss like this?'  
  
A pair of arms wrapped around Kagome's waist slowly pulled her away. "Kouga, back away now." Kagome hissed through clenched teeth.  
  
"Kagome, what has that asshole done to you? What has caused you to be disloyal to me?" Kagome was seeing a side of Kouga she had never wanted to see, the killer side.  
  
"My heart, Kouga. Only my heart could cause me to be disloyal. I let Inuyasha mark me. I had to choose once again. I chose Inuyasha, and this time I made the right choice." Anger made her voice tight, and her fist clenched with controlled emotions. "You wouldn't understand."  
  
Kouga felt his heart shattered with her last sentence. Realization dawned on him. 'She doesn't love me; she never has. Then why did she agree to become my mate and turn youkai?'  
  
"Get the hint, she loves me." Kouga was forced to watch as Inuyasha bent down for another of his mate's kisses and as Kagome took with a joy she never gave him. He couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed Kagome and roughly bit her neck to show her who her mate actually was. Kagome fell unconscious under the bite as kouga ran to the Mountain of Wolves.  
  
'I'll sort out Inu-trasha with the help of the Council.' Kouga snickered. 'This is an offense an alpha. He will pay dearly for my mate's disloyalty.' Kouga felt a sudden tense then Kagome lept out of his arms.  
  
"Asshole! I hate you!"  
  
With that Kouga knew he'd lost her heart forever.  
  
*Is there more? Yes, of course! What will Kouga do? How will he respond? Will he kill her just for the heck of it? (we all know that answer) I'm sorry this took so long, but I had almost no reviewers to support me o.o` Where did they all go? *looks around and finds them reading school books* WHAT!?!?! I've lost my readers to school! Please come back, any whoooo since I've lost all my reviewers I guess I could keep going and wait for SOMEONE to like it. Yep I'll so that! Bye y'all! And review if you want me to post another chapter on this one before my other 8 stories ^__^ !*  
  
Yokan Ookami  
  
P.S. That was one lone author's note and for y'all that didn't read it. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
